The Chaos Of Love
by Isis58
Summary: Inuyasha Sailor Moon crossover. For best summery read chapter one. Please r&r and this story is rated R for many reasons! And please don't judge this by the summery.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha / Sailor Moon Crossover

Many things have happened to both Inuyasha's group and Serena's group. How are Inuyasha and Serena connected to each other? Is it possible that they know each other? Can the added help of Serena and her group help Inuyasha and the others finally defeat Naraku? Many things happen and there are many secrets to find out. Will everything eventually turn out alright for our heroes? Read this story to find out how everything turns out in the end.

**I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!!!!!**

The Chaos Of Love

Chapter One:

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era, but Inuyasha was in a very bad mood. Kagome had returned to her time a week ago and hasn't returned yet. Inuyasha was getting really annoyed; he misses Kagome a lot, but he will not tell anyone that. Inuyasha always seems to be in a bad mood when Kagome isn't with him. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo finally are sick of Inuyasha's moping.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just go get Kagome," Miroku asked.

"Feh, she'll came back when she's ready to come back," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, just go get her and get it over with," Sango sighed.

"Yes, Inuyasha, go get Kagome and give us some peace," Kaede added.

"Fine! I'm going, I'm going! Stop hounding me, damn it," Inuyasha snapped.

Inuyasha stood up and walked out of Kaede's hut. He had planned to go get Kagome later after dark, but since the others wouldn't leave him alone until he said he would go to get her he will go now and get it over with. Inuyasha walked to the Bone Eater's Well and when he got to the well he jumped into it. As soon as he got to the other side of the well he smelled Kagome's scent. Something was different about her scent.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well in a fury, Kagome's scent had a lot of fear in it. As Inuyasha sniffed the air again he realized that Kagome's family wasn't there, but someone else was. Now Inuyasha was really mad as hell, not just because he smelled fear in Kagome's scent, but also because he smelled something else in her scent as well. Inuyasha ran toward Kagome's house, knowing that her scent was coming from there. Inuyasha entered Kagome's house and followed her scent to her closed bedroom door. Kagome was definitely in her room, Inuyasha knows it.

Inuyasha roughly shoved Kagome's bedroom door open and what he saw inside greatly shocked him and he was moments away from going into a blind rage. Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot where he was standing in the doorway. Blood covered most of the floor and Inuyasha knew by the scent that it was Kagome's blood.

"Hojo, please stop! I don't want to do this, I never did! It hurts, please just stop and leave me alone before he comes here to get me! He'll kill you if he finds you here with me like this, against my will to be with you. Please just stop and go before it's too late when he comes for me! Hojo, stop, please, you're killing me!" Kagome called out in pain.

Inuyasha's heart clenched and nearly stopped at the pain and fear in Kagome's voice. _'Kagome! Was she talking about me coming to get her? She had to be talking about me cause she's right, I am going to kill that bastard for what he's done to my Kagome! Oh God, she's right, he is killing her, but where is she? I have to help her before it's too late!' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha's gaze locked onto Kagome's bed, where her voice and scent were coming from, and where he saw her completely naked under a guy. The guy who Kagome called Hojo seemed to be hurting her more the more she struggled against him.

"Why do you keep fighting me Kagome? I thought you knew by now, the more you fight me the more I will make this hurt you. And who is this guy that you keep saying will come here to get you, my darling? You know, I don't think that guy you're talking about is really coming for you, so all you really have is me." Hojo said.

"NO! You're wrong! He will come for me; he always comes for me when I'm gone from him too long! He will come, he has to come!" Kagome sobbed.

"Who is he? Who is foolish enough to try to take you away from me, you two-timing bitch? This all your fault, you whore! This never would have happened if you had just stayed here with me instead of always disappearing! But no, you always have to take off and whore around! You're a whore and you brought this upon yourself! Who the hell is he," Hojo demanded.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, he couldn't stand it anymore! Kagome was scared and in pain because of this Hojo guy. Inuyasha was going to make sure that this bastard would pay for what he did to Kagome and he will pay with his life. Kagome was growing weaker, Inuyasha has to help her. Kagome screamed as Hojo hit her in the stomach for struggling harder against him.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed without knowing he was already there.

Inuyasha snapped into a blind rage, he almost seemed like he was a full demon. Hojo and Kagome haven't noticed Inuyasha yet. He unclenched his fists and cracked his knuckles, Hojo didn't notice the sound, but Kagome did. Kagome shifted under Hojo and her eyes grew large as she watched Inuyasha silently approach her bed. _'H...he came?! He really did come for me?! I knew Inuyasha would come for me, he always does. But how long has he been here? Oh God, he looks so mad and like a full demon!'_ Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes locked onto one another's and she knew that there was probably no way to stop him from killing Hojo.

"I.... Inu.... Inuyasha, please," Kagome pleaded while looking him in the eyes.

"Get your fucking filthy mortal hand off from her, you bastard, _she's _mine," Inuyasha growled as he grabbed Hojo by the back of the neck.

Hojo didn't have time to say anything or respond to anything. There was no way in hell that Kagome would stop Inuyasha, even if she wanted to stop him from killing Hojo she won't stop him for anything in the world. Inuyasha picked Hojo up off from Kagome and her bed. Inuyasha quickly went to Kagome's closed window and roughly shoved Hojo's head through the window. Inuyasha pulled Hojo back into the room and threw him across the room.

Inuyasha bound to the other side of Kagome's room and he picked Hojo up by his neck. Inuyasha smirked as he pinned Hojo in mid-air to the wall by the neck. Inuyasha cracked his right knuckles again and then he punched Hojo in the ribs and shattered the rib cage. Hojo couldn't even cry out in pain because of all the pressure Inuyasha was putting on his throat and windpipe. Inuyasha drew back his right hand, extended his clawed fingers, and put his hand through Hojo's chest.

As Inuyasha pulled his hand out of Hojo's chest he tore out Hojo's heart. He stared at it for a few moments and then he crushed it in his hand. After a few more minutes of tearing Hojo's body apart, Inuyasha dragged what remained of Hojo out of sight and out of Kagome's house. Inuyasha was gone for several long minutes, Kagome was beginning to fear that he left her there all by herself and that he wouldn't bring her with him. Kagome feeblely curled up into a ball and she began to cry again.

_'Why?! Why did this happen to me?! Inuyasha, please come back for me. Please don't leave me behind.'_ Kagome thought to herself. A somewhat calmer Inuyasha came back to see her curled up into a ball and crying. A flood of guilt washed over him for not listening to his instincts about coming to get Kagome sooner. He took his haori off and walked over to Kagome. He sat down next to her on the bed and he draped his haori over her shoulders, but she didn't notice.

"It's alright now, Kagome. I'm here now, don't cry, everything is going to be okay again. You're going to be okay again, I promise. You don't have to worry anymore, I'm here for you," Inuyasha said gently.

"Inu.... Inuyasha, you.... You came back?!" Kagome whispered.

"Of course I came back! I wouldn't leave you here. Can you get up and get dressed?" Inuyasha asked.

"I.... I don't know, but I.... I can try to. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered brokenly. _'He probably thinks the worsest about me now. Why didn't Hojo just kill me so that I wouldn't face this shame or have to face Inuyasha with this shame and how dirty I've become. Inuyasha probably doesn't want anything to do with me now because of this.'_ She thought with a breaking heart.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop what happened. Don't blame yourself for something like this that isn't your fault. Let me help you up, it might be easier that way." Inuyasha replied. _'I just hope that she doesn't pull away from me because of what that bastard did to her. I'll never hurt her the way that guy hurt her, I'll never hurt her if I can help it.'_ He thought.

Kagome slowly sat up and Inuyasha noticed a lot of bruising and swelling on her body. His haori was hanging loosely on her shoulders; it was hard for him not to see what Hojo did to her beautiful body. Inuyasha gently wiped away some of Kagome's tears with his thumb. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she leaned into him and he gently pulled her closer to his body. _'She's shaking badly, and she's very weak. I have to get her out of here as soon as I can. This is the last place she would want to recover at,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha moved his arm from around Kagome's shoulders to around her waist. He slowly helped her up and he gently turned her in his arms to see her better. He helped her put his haori on correctly and he tied the sash loosely. He lightly picked her up and gently put her back on the bed. He was going to pack some of her clothes and take her back to his time.

"Rest there for a couple of minutes, I'm going to grab some of your clothes and put them in that bag thing of yours. Then we're going back to my time, okay?" Inuyasha said just before he kissed Kagome on the forehead.

Kagome didn't answer, she just nodded her head, so Inuyasha walked to the other side of the room and picked up her big yellow book bag. Then he went to her dresser and quickly put all of her clothes that were in the dresser into the bag. After that he went to Kagome's closet and he put everything that was in that in the bag also. Inuyasha closed the book bag, put the shoulder straps of it on his shoulders, and he walked back over to Kagome. Kagome slowly stood up and she almost fell over, but Inuyasha caught her easily and picked her back up.

Inuyasha carried Kagome out of her house and back to the well. He was determined to get her as far away from her house as possible. Kagome started crying again and in response to that Inuyasha held her closer to his body. When he to the well he jumped in without looking back On the other side of the well he leapt out of it and headed toward the center of the forest.

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

The Chaos Of Love

Chapter 2:

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" Kagome quietly asked.

"Away from the village so that you can recover without anyone knowing what happened." Inuyasha replied.

"Are....are you going to....to leave me by myself?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I'm not going to do that! I need to stay with you to help you recover and protect you from any more harm," Inuyasha replied as ran through the forest.

A few minutes later Inuyasha came to a stop in front of a very large cave. He walked into the cave and he gently set Kagome on the ground. He took off the book bag and he dropped it on the ground a few feet away from Kagome. Then he turned around and kneeled on the ground in front of her.

"Can you climb on my back, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Kagome said.

"There's a hot spring close by, I thought you would want to clean up after what happened," Inuyasha replied.

"Alright, let's go then." Kagome said as she slowly and carefully climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha took off running again when he was sure that Kagome was on his back and would not fall, but this time they were going to the hot spring. Kagome didn't say anything as Inuyasha ran toward the hot spring; she just lightly wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and buried her face lightly in his back. Inuyahsa could have sworn that she had started crying again, but he couldn't tell for sure or not at that moment. Inuyahsa strongly liked the feel of Kagome's body against his, he always has, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He was still very angry about what had happened to Kagome, he didn't blame her for what happened because it wasn't her fault.

As Inuyasha drew closer to the hot spring he realized that Kagome's condition was worse than he first thought. He came to a very sudden stop when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of Kagome's heartbeat slowing down. He slowly and carefully lowered her to the ground and noticed that she was as white as a ghost. It was then that he realized that she lost way too much blood and that her life was slowly leaving her because of it. The only thing he could think of to save her was to give her some of his own blood and there was only two ways to do that.

Kagome was unconscious and she was barely breathing. There was only one of the two ways that Inuyasha was willing to do at this time: to let his blood seep into an open cut on Kagome's body or through her mouth. The other way, which he did not want to do at this time, was to completely take her as his mate and he doesn't want to do anything like that to her without her consent. He just remembered seeing a cut on Kagome's cheat right above or a little ways away form her heart. Inuyasha untied the sash of his haori and he opened the haori to expose Kagome's body completely.

Inuyasha gently picked Kagome up and placed her into his lap as he sat on the ground. He used one of his claws to slice open the palm of his other hand. He moved his non-bleeding arm to behind Kagome so that he could support her back. He gently, but firmly, pressed his bleeding palm onto Kagome's chest, right on and over the open cut.

"Come on, Kagome, stay with me, please. You can't leave me before I have the chance to tell you that I love you, not Kikyo. Kagome, I love you, so don't you dare die on me now!" Inuyasha said moments before he pressed his lips onto Kagome's lips.

Minutes went by as Inuyasha's blood slowly seeped into Kagome's body. He still had his lips gently pressed on hers, hoping that she would wake up soon. Kagome moved slightly when Inuyasha's lips left hers. He slowly removed his hand from her chest; he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"What....what happened? Why do I feel so strange? Did I hear you right a few minutes ago...." Kagome started, but Inuyasha silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"If you're asking about me saying that I love you, then yes you did hear me right. I do love you, Kagome, but we'll talk about this later, when you're better. To answer your other question about why you feel so weird is because I gave you some of my blood to save your life," Inuyasha whispered.

"But....but, Inuyasha...." Kagome began, but Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips.

"Hush now, I swear we'll talk about all of this later, but right now is the time to get you cleaned up," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha took Kagome to the hop spring and he helped her clean herself up. He couldn't go to far away from her because she was still weak and he was afraid she might drown. At one point Inuyasha had to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist to keep her from drowning. Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms, so that she could be face to face with him, and she softly pressed her body to his. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a soft hug and then she looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for everything that you have done for me. I love you, Inuyasha, but I was afraid to tell you until now," Kagome whispered, and she went to kiss Inuyasha's cheek, but he moved his head and she ended up softly kissing him on the lips.

A few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome were dressed again and Inuyasha was bringing Kagome back to the cave. The next two to three days Inuyasha took care of Kagome while she recovered and healed. Kagome was completely healed the third day of being in the cave thanks to her miko powers, Inuyasha, and his blood. She woke up that morning in Inuyasha's arms, feeling that she was finally completely from harm because of Inuyasha. The two of them haven't talked about their feelings for each other since the day they arrived in the cave because Kagome slept most of the time that they were there.

"So, you're awake now? You and I still need to talk, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he gently nuzzled his face in Kagome's hair.

"Did you really mean it when you told me you love me," Kagome asked as she turned in Inuyasha's arms so that they could be face to face.

"Of course I meant it, if I didn't mean it then I wouldn't have said it to you. I do love you, Kagome, you have to know that. And you have to know that I would never hurt you like that and I wouldn't force you to do anything against your will," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh Inuyasha! I love you so much. But how can you stand being so close to me after what Hojo did to me? I mean I know that you have a strong sensitive nose and that Hojo's scent is probably all over me and in me. That must be driving you crazy, but you're still here with me. I feel so damn dirty, how can you stand it? I don't know if I'll ever be rid of Hojo's scent from my body! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I have any scars because of that bastard! And to have to live with his scent on me is driving me mad!" Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's chest.

"Hush now, Kagome, it's okay. I love you, I can't not be with you, I have to be with you because I love you. You're still the same Kagome that I love; I'd hate myself if I wasn't by your side. Please, stop crying, I can make everything right again. There is a way that I can rid you of _his_ scent, but I don't think that you'll be up for it yet. I won't force you into anything that you don't want to do," Inuyasha replied as he hugged Kagome to his body.

"How....how can you rid me of Hojo's scent? What....what do I....I have to do," Kagome asked in between sobs as she began to calm down a little.

"First of all, would you be willing to become my mate? If so, then I'll explain more to you," Inuyasha said.

"Of course I am willing to become your mate, I love you, Inuyasha. But what does that have to do with getting rid of Hojo's scent from my body," Kagome asked.

"Everything, it has everything to do with it. If you become my mate today then you and I would have to make love. In doing that my scent will totally destroy _his_ scent and replace it with mine. We don't have to do this today, though, we could wait and do the mating ritual some other time if that's what you want to do," Inuyasha replied nervously as he slightly pulled away from Kagome.

'_And give you the chance to change your mind and end up running to Kikyo? I don't think so, you brought this up and there's no way I'm going to let you back out now!'_ "No, Inuyasha, it's alright. I don't want to wait. I....I love you and I want to become your mate today," Kagome whispered, Stopping Inuyasha from putting distance between the two of them.

"Are...are you sure about this, Kagome? Are you sure this is what you really want," Inuyasha murmured.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm sure that this is what I want. I want to be with you and only you, I always have, but I was afraid to tell you. I don't want to wait. Please, Inuyasha, please make love to me and make me your mate," Kagome softly replied.

"You do realize that becoming my mate is for life and that some parts of the ritual will be painful," Inuyasha said. _'Please don't let her change her mind. This is the only way I can think of to stop me from always running to Kikyo instead of Kagome. I love Kagome, not Kikyo. I need Kagome, so please don't let her change her mind.'_

"Yes, I do realize that, but I'm not going to change my mind. I need you and your love, Inuyasha. Please make me your mate," Kagome answered. _'I'm not stupid, I know what happened between you and Kikyo most of those times you ran off to her. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede told me about some of them that happened when I went back to my time and how miserable you were when returned to the village after being with her. Now that I know that you love me I'm not going to let you go or be manipulated by her ever again. I'm never going to let you go, Inuyasha, because I love you and only you.'_

"Alright, Kagome, as you wish, but if it becomes to much for you then just stop me. Okay?" Inuyasha asked. _'I'll never let Kikyo come between Kagome and me ever again! I owe Kagome that much, after all I do love her. Kagome and I will be mates for life and I won't let anyone ever come between us. I swear I will kill Kikyo if she ever tries to harm Kagome in any way.'_

"Okay, I understand," Kagome murmured. _'Now Inuyasha and I will be together forever. Nothing and no one will be able to come between us.'_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome as close to his body as he could. He wants to make this as memorable and special to her as possible. His arms tightened around her waist a little bit as he leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. Inuyasha shifted Kagome and himself so that he was now lying on top of her as they kissed for a few long moments. He carefully took his clothes off and he untied the sash of his haori, which she was still wearing, and he opened it to expose her body.

Inuyasha paused for a moment, taking in Kagome's beautiful body and being proud of how her body healed without scaring and then he went back to kissing her. He was pleased when she didn't pull away from him when he began to explore and massage her body gently. Kagome moaned softly as Inuyasha's lips lest hers and his lips trailed down her neck to the tender spot in between the neck and shoulder on her left side. She gasped in surprise when he bit into that tender spot and he gently sucked on the wound for a few moments and then he licked up the blood from the wound.

"Do the same thing to me that I just did to you," Inuyasha moaned.

Kagome did as Inuyasha said; she put her lips on the tender spot on his left side and did exactly the same thing to him that he did to her. After she did that, he claimed her lips with his. He continued to let his hands explore her body. Kagome opened her mouth so that Inuyasha would be able to explore her mouth with his tongue. Her hands had found their way to his ears and she began to gently stroke his ears, causing him to groan into their kiss.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to kiss for a couple more minutes before he broke away from it. He moved his right arm away from her waist and he placed his first three fingers into his mouth. He sucked on those three fingers for a couple of moments before he too them out of his mouth and he looked down into her eyes.

"This is going to hurt, are you ready for this," Inuyasha asked.

"I'm ready, please continue," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha placed each of his three fingers into Kagome one at a time. She didn't cry out in pain like he expected her to do, but she did wince a little in pain. When he was sure that she was comfortable he slowly began to move his fingers in her and move them apart in her. Kagome arched her body as Inuyasha moved his fingers in her. She whimpered a little bit as he took his fingers out of her and she tensed up a little bit because of what was to come next.

"Are you sure you want me to continue? I can stop now and we can finish later or some other time if you want," Inuyasha whispered in concern for Kagome.

"No, please, don't stop. I don't want you to stop; I want you to keep going. I know I can handle it, just please don't stop," Kagome softly murmured.

"Alright, if you're sure, then I'll continue."

"I'm sure, Inuyasha, please don't stop."

"You're to tense, you need to relax, Kagome, I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha said as he slowly entered her.

"Kiss me, please, I need you," Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips with his, he began to kiss her like she asked, but he added a lot of his passion for her into the kiss. He moved his hands to her hips and he began to gently massage them to try to ease her tension. As the minutes went by she slowly became less tense as he kissed her and massaged her body.

"I'm going to continue now, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready for you to continue."

"You're less tense now, that's good. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I trust you! I've always trusted you."

"Good, we both trust each other. Try not to tense up again, okay, Kagome?"_ 'This feels so right to be with Kagome, unlike how it felt to be with Kikyo. I'll never betray you, Kagome. Kagome is the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life.'_

"Alright, I'll try, Inuyasha." _'Stop panicking! He's nothing like Hojo! He's the total opposite of Hojo! He much more caring and gentle than Hojo ever was with me that week. God, it feels so right to be with Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha slowly began to move inside of Kagome. They clung to each other as he slowly began to move faster and faster in her. After the first few minutes they slowly developed their own rhythm with each other. Inuyasha claimed Kagome's lips with his and they began to kiss once again. His tongue went across her lips gently and she opened her mouth to let him continue to explore her mouth with his tongue. His tongue played with hers for a few moments when they met in her mouth.

Inuyasha slowly began to stop moving inside of Kagome. Their lips parted from each other as he came to a stop inside of her and he released within her. He gently rolled off from her and pulled her closer to his body. They wrapped their arms around each other and they just held each other. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and she leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"You're mine now, you're all mine. No one else can have you now," Inuyasha growled softly in Kagome's ear.

"And you're mine now also. Who ever said I wanted anyone but you to have me?" Kagome questioned lightly.

"I love you, mate, and only you."

"I love you, too, and only you, Inuyasha."

To Be Continued....


	3. Chapter 3

The Chaos Of Love

Chapter 3

"There's no going back now."

"Yes, I know, and that's exactly the way I want it."

"You and I still have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, I knew you were going to say that again."

"There's so much to talk about, Kagome, but I don't know where to begin."

"I know what you mean, Inuyasha."

"Are you ready to talk about what happened that day you went back to your time?"

"I guess so, but it's still really hard, especially considering that it only happened recently. I can still try to tell you what happened, if you want me to that is."

Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms; she was trying to hide her freshly started tears from him. She tried to pull away from him out of shame, but he wouldn't let her. His arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her back to him and he continued to hold her shaking form.

"Please don't pull away from me now, Kagome, our connection is stronger than it should be because I gave you some of my blood the other day." Inuyasha said.

"I'm….I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It's just so hard to relive all of that so soon." Kagome replied as Inuyasha turned her in his arms to face him.

"It's alright, I understand. We don't have to talk about this until you're completely ready to." Inuyasha whispered as he hugged Kagome's crying form to his body, but that didn't stop her mind from reliving all of the events that she remembered happened.

(Flashback)

"Where in the seven hells do you think you're going, wench?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm going home to get a few things, Inuyasha. I should be back in no time, though. Hopefully I won't be gone for more than a day or two at the most. I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise," Kagome replied.

"Feh, whatever. Just remember to come back or I'll go get you and drag you back here to me, I mean to us." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, whatever you say, Inuyasha. I'll see you later when I get back," Kagome said lightheartedly as she prepared to jump into the well.

"Hey, Kagome, wait a minute. Don't go just yet." Inuyasha said suddenly. _'I should really tell her before she goes back to her time for who knows how long, she really needs to know what's going on and what my decision about her and Kikyo really is.'_

"Hmm? What, what is it, Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly as she turned back to face Inuyasha. _' Oh God, what could be wrong with him? He's been acting so strange and kind of distant lately. I hope that he's alright. Maybe I should tell him about my feelings for him, then again maybe I shouldn't. Please don't let anything be wrong with him.'_

"Ah….oh, no, there's nothing wrong. It's just, there's something I have to talk to you about when you come back, that's all," Inuyasha replied.

_ 'That's it? That's all he wanted to say to me? And I was all worried about him and everything and that's all that he wanted to say to me?' _"Alright, I'll make sure I remember that. Is there anything else?" Kagome asked.

"No, there's isn't anything else, except, just take care of yourself while you're gone." Inuyasha replied. _'Maybe I should go with her, I have this weird feeling that something's going to happen.'_

"Don't worry, I will. I'll see you later, Inuyasha." Kagome said. _'Maybe I should have him come with me. Something about me going home this time feels different, almost as if something's off in my time.'_

"Yeah, see ya." Inuyasha said heavily as Kagome jumped into the well. _'But why do I have this sinking feeling that I should go with her this time? Maybe it's just because I haven't told her how I really feel about her yet. Yeah, that's all it is. Kagome's fine, she isn't in any kind of danger.'_

Inuyasha sighed as he turned away from the well and began to return to the village. On the other side of the well Kagome sighed in wonder. _'I wonder what's up with Inuyasha today. He was acting really weird before I left. I wonder what's going on with him today. Oh well, I'll worry about all of that later. Inuyasha's probably running off to Kikyo, again. God, why is this so hard? I love Inuyasha, but he's in love with that slut Kikyo. I don't understand him, he claims to love Kikyo, but why does he protect me from her and over react when she tries to harm me? Could it have anything to do with me telling Inuyasha that Kikyo has been sleeping with Naraku for months and she's carrying Naraku's child when she's supposed to love Inuyasha? Maybe there is hope for Inuyasha and me after all. Stop this, Kagome, you need to stop this now. Worry about all of this later.'_

Kagome pushed her thoughts away and she began to climb out of the well. She got a chill when she opened the door of the shed, where the well is concealed, and she began to walk slowly to her house. _'Why do I have this feeling that something isn't right and something awful is about to happen? Why do I feel like I should turn right back around and go back to the Feudal Era and back to Inuyasha?'_

"Mom, grandpa, Sota, I'm home," Kagome called as she entered her house after being gone for about a month or two. _' There's that weird feeling again, what's going on?'_

"Hey, Higurashi, welcome home," came a clam detached voice from behind Kagome, causing her to freeze for a few moments.

"Hojo? What are you doing here? Where's my family," Kagome asked when she turned around to face Hojo, and when she saw a strange look on his face and features she slowly began to back away from him.

"They went on vacation yesterday and they asked me to house sit for them in case you came home and that way somebody would be here to tell you that so you wouldn't worry," Hojo replied as he took few steps toward Kagome.

"Alright, then, I guess I'll just get going again," Kagome said as she tried to push past Hojo, she had a horrible feeling that she had to leave or something horrible would happen.

"Oh no, I don't think so, Kagome, dear. You're going to stay here with me, whether you want to or not," Hojo replied as he grabbed Kagome's arm roughly.

Kagome freaked, she kicked Hojo in the shins and she yanked her arm free from his grasp. She took off running out of her house and she ran back toward the shed. _'I have to get back to the well before he catches me. I'll be safe back in the Feudal Era, I knew I should have had Inuyasha come with me or go back when I got that horrible feeling.'_

"Kagome! Get back here, damn it." Hojo yelled.

"No way! Leave me alone," Kagome screamed just before she tripped over a large rock and fell down hard on the ground.

Kagome's head had hit another large rock as she hit the ground and she ended up blacking out for a few hours. Hojo slowly walked over to her still form and he picked her up. Hojo noticed that Kagome now had a long gash on the side of her forehead and face. Hojo carried Kagome back into her house and up to her bedroom, where he laid her down on her bed.

"Now you won't be able to run away from me or fight back too much since you ended up hurting yourself, you bitch," Hojo said as he took all of Kagome's clothes off from her.

Kagome began to wake up a few hours later. She slowly sat up on her bed and she winced in pain. She began to cry silently when she realized that the burning pain she was feeling was down in between her legs, to be more exact her vagina. _'Oh dear God no! It wasn't just a horrible dream. Why did Hojo do this to me? How could he do this to me? I have to get out of here before he comes back in here, I have to get back to Inuyasha.'_

Kagome slowly and carefully got off from her bed, and ignoring the pain she was in, she quietly walked over to her closet. She quickly grabbed her robe, put it on tightly, and she tied the sash. She walked over to her open bedroom door and she silently closed it and locked it. Then she quickly went to her window, she opened it as quietly as possible, and she climbed out onto the roof of her house. She silently walked on the roof, without making a sound, until she came to a tree that would support her weight and she carefully climbed down the tree to the ground.

Kagome took off running toward the shed once again, but when she was halfway to it she heard Hojo yell to her and run after her. She had made it back to the well and she was sitting on the edge of it, about to jump into it, when Hojo caught up to her. Hojo roughly grabbed Kagome's arms just as she was about to jump into the well and he pulled her back so that she fell hard onto the floor of the shed. He roughly turned her over just before he pinned her down. Kagome struggled against Hojo until he pulled a knife out of his pants pocket and when she saw the knife she froze.

"And where the hell did you think you were going? Jumping down into that dry old well of yours wouldn't have helped you anyways," Hojo snarled just before he took the knife and stabbed Kagome in the left side with it.

Kagome screamed an earsplitting scream just before she passed out once again. Meanwhile on the other side of the well a slumbering Inuyasha woke with a start. It was the middle of the night and he had come to sit by the well a couple hours ago, hoping that Kagome would return, but he ended up falling asleep. _'Damn it, she's still not back, but I thought I just heard her scream out in pain. What the hell is going on?'_ Inuyasha's thought stopped when he heard someone walking up behind him.

"What the hell do you want, Miroku?" Inuyasha growled.

"I was just coming to see how you were doing and to ask you to return to the village with me. Moping around by the well won't make Kagome come back any sooner," Miroku replied.

"Yeah, you're right, Monk. I guess I will to the village with you. Let's go before I change my mind," Inuyasha sighed as he got up and started for the village once again._ 'I still swear that I heard Kagome scream.'_

Back in Kagome's time Hojo took full advantage of her being unconscious. Kagome continued to be tortured by Hojo for the next six or so days that led up to the day Inuyasha arrived and Kagome kept blacking out off and on during most of the time. She doesn't completely know too much of what happened to her during those black outs. But she did remember everything that happened to her when she was awake. On the third day of being back in her time Kagome stopped trying to run away from Hojo and go back to the Feudal Era, but she had never completely given up hope that Inuyasha would come to get her and go to get her he did the following week.

(End flashback)

Inuyasha had continued to hold Kagome's crying form to his body as her mind raced through most of what she remembered had happened to her. Since Inuyasha had given Kagome some of his blood the day they arrived at the cave, their bond was stronger than it should have been and that enabled him to see and hear some of what Kagome remembered. She was finally able to shove those painful memories away, but she continued to cry for a long time afterwards.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I…. I guess I'm…. I'm not really ready to talk about what happened after all," Kagome said as she tried to calm down.

"It's alright, Kagome, I understand. You don't have to talk about it, now I know mostly what happened. Don't worry about it any more, please," Inuyasha whispered as he gently stroked Kagome's back.

"But… but how do you… you know?" Kagome asked between lessening sobs of pain.

"Like I said earlier, our connection is stronger than it should be because I gave you some of my blood the other day when we got here. I know most of what happened because I just saw and heard it when those memories passed through your mind. Our bond and connection will just continue to grow and become stronger as time goes on. You don't have to say anything about what happened if you don't want to talk about it. We can just try to forget about what happened to you in your world if that's what you want; all that matters to me is your happiness. Do you understand what I'm saying about our bond and connection?"

"Yeah, I would like to try to forget what happened when I went home and I am happy as long as I'm with you. I think I understand what you're saying about our bond and connection. It's just going to take a while to get used to it completely."

"And is that a problem?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"No, of course not," Kagome giggled lightly, her pain and problems melting away and being forgotten for now.

"Good!" Inuyasha growled just before his lips claimed Kagome's for a long and passionate kiss. _"At least she's starting to cheer up and be herself again. All do my best to take away all of her pain, if I can. I'll help her to forget those horrible things that happened to her if she'll let me. Kagome, I swear that I'll spend the rest of our life together making you happy, I love you too much to do otherwise.'_

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be finished. I had a little bit of writer's block and I'm still having a little bit of it while I'm trying to work on the next chapter. It may be a long time before I can finish chapter 4 and get it posted, but please try to be patient with me. Also I would like to clear something up about this story. I said that this story is a crossover with Sailor Moon and Inuyasha, but Serena, Darien, and the Scouts haven't made an appearance yet. I bet a lot of people are wondering why that is. In the next chapter, which is chapter 4, is when Serena, Darien, and the Scouts make their appearance in this story. So please try to be patient with me because I'm almost to the middle of the next chapter, but I still need to think a few things out about the next chapter. I'll try my best to get the next chapter done and up as soon as possible but it will be tough since I have to try to balance this in with my schoolwork. Being in high school makes it a little tough a to write as much as I would like to, but I'll try my best to balance them together. Until next time.


End file.
